Remnants: Break the Silence
by JamesXenoS
Summary: Who is this man... why doesn't he strike... and why does he keep smiling...?


**Break the Silence**

No words left either's lips. They simply stood, locked in the other's gaze, as the world seemed to fall apart around them. Neither dared to break such a silence, one that lingered for minutes. Maybe even hours. Neither of them could tell how long they had been staring at each other. Time seemed to just stop, while they drained their minds into the other's features.

He, a noble knight for the royal family.

He, a young man, with a regretted dream.

They shared the same look of determination. Of strength. Of courage.

The knight gripped his blade tighter and tighter with each passing second, his palms becoming weak, sweaty and numb. The other, just kept his hand perched on the bill of his cap, keeping his face out of sight. It was clear neither was going to make a move, so the twinkling blue fairy started to fly about and twinkle, trying to gain her knights attention.

The knight didn't take his gaze off the other for even a second. Neither did the other to him. She continued to twinkle and dance around the knight, forming intricate patterns around his face and body.

The knight shot her a threatening glance, and she fell silent as well. The man standing on the tall pillar started to slowly creep his hand to his waist, moving his jacket to reveal a collection of 6 spheres on his belt, decorated with red and white. The knight saw this and raised his shield and sword, sweat dripping from his brow.

he could feel his blonde hair dripping with sweat, as he waited for his opponent to make his move. He didn't look like he was from around here. The young man at the top of the pillar smiled and gripped one of the spheres at his waist, resting his thumb on the button that rested in between the red and white. The knight saw this and stepped closer. He couldn't help but notice how the younger man favored the color red. Seeing as he was dressed mainly in blood red.

Red…

The knight looked down at his own green tunic and back at the younger one. Perhaps he would look into getting something a little more red. The young man looked at him and laughed again, tipping his hat to his guest, and turning away, heading back over to the edge of the pillar where he originally resided.

The knight stared in confusion, but only long enough to hear a rather loud explosion just outside the mountain. Whatever had made that explosion, it must have been important enough for the knight to leave in such a hurry. As he ran out of the entrance to the cave, the younger man stood, tapping the spheres at his waist and grinning.

Whoever that knight was, he must be lost. Never, in all the years in Kanto, had the young man seen a knight garbed in a leaf green tunic, accompanied by a little blue fairy.

Blue…

He pushed the word around in his head, seemingly remembering something. Or someone. He smiled once more, and sat down, tipping his hat to cover most of his face. Whoever the knight was, it wasn't who HE was waiting for. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a small bag of food and began to eat away at it.

Whoever that knight was, the young man knew they would meet again. He knew deep in his gut that their paths were to cross once more, before either of them retired from their occupancies. He was certain of it.

Suddenly, something small came rushing over to him, nudging it's little yellow head against his head. He turned, seeing his little partner, twitching it's ear and speaking in it's own tongue. The young man handed it the pack of food, and watched it munch away, letting out little grunts of happiness.

He looked out to the entrance of the cave and, once more, grinned big.

"We'll meet again…" he whispered, breaking the silence.

~And now, a word from the author~

**Before you ask, YES this will also tie into my Kingdom Hearts fan fic, just like the first part did.**

**NO, I will not come out and say who either of these two are, but then again, if you don't know, you just might need to get your head checked.**

**YES, I am aware that my fly is down, thanks for telling me.**


End file.
